


What You Value More

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: His Speedster [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s01e09 Left Behind, Gideon is a troll, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Rimming, Yaoi, coldflash - Freeform, injuries, possessive!len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from the start of Legends S01E09 'Left Behind' and includes spoilers for Flash S02E12 'Versus Zoom' where Mick threatens to kill Lisa, what if he knew about Barry and Len's relationship? What if he took Barry after Zoom takes his speed and Mick uses Barry against Len?</p><p>Sequel to 'His Speedster' and 'The Last Night'</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Value More

“The best part of being trained by the Time Master is that I found out something rather interesting about you Snart.” Mick, no Chronos drawled and Len glared at him from his place, handcuffed to the railing. 

“What pray tell did you find out?” Len drawled back, keeping his expression neutral knowing Chronos wanted to see him squirm.

“I found out who you value more than Lisa and I happen to have him in my grasp.” Chronos hit a button on the touch screen and a video feed popped up. Len drew in a sharp breath and he strained against the cuffs with renewed strength. 

An unconscious Barry Allen was curled up on a bed, naked save for Len’s Captain Cold parka covering his curled up form and large metal manacles wrapped around his wrists that were attached to a chain that was bolted to the wall above the bed. 

“What did you do to him?” Len snarled, never taking his eyes off of his speedster.

“Me, nothing. I can’t speak for Zoom, the bastard took the Flash’s speed, that’s right he’s human now and I can break him with a few well placed punches.” Chronos strolled over to Len, squatting next to him. Len glared at Chronos with anger that he had never felt before, not even towards Lewis when he hurt Lisa. He made a mental note to hunt down this ‘Zoom’ character and make him hurt for coming near his speedster.

“Then again, maybe I’ll have some fun with him. He’s real pretty isn’t he, bet he would look even better writhing on my cock.” Chronos mocked, laughing when Len jerks towards him, anger swirling in his eyes.

“He’s integral to the timeline, but in the temporal zone I can keep him as my pet for as long as I want and I intend to do so once I turn you all over to the Time Masters I’ll have my fun, oh don’t worry I’ll be sure to show you that your precious Flash belongs to me now before I turn you over Snart.” Chronos whispered, eyeing Barry with lust.

“Stay the fuck away from him.” Len snarled. 

“Don’t worry Snart, I won’t take him just yet, I have a mission to complete first.” Chronos mockingly patted Len’s head before he left the control room as the jump ship landed wherever Chronos had decided to take them. 

Len brought his feet up under him and used the railing and the small amount of give that the cuffs gave him to move backwards towards the weapon’s rack. Len struggled against the railing, hoping to break either the railing or the cuffs unfortunately neither gave. Len huffed as he turned back to look at Barry who was still unconscious in one of the small rooms on the jump ship and anger flared up once again. He had to get Barry out of here, right now. Len looked around and spotted his cold gun sitting within reach. Len gritted his teeth as he realized what he had to do to get free. He stretched his fingers out and dragged his cold gun towards him and twisted the muzzle around to face his hands and cuffs. 

He listened to the charging noise and he braced himself as he squeezed the trigger. He couldn’t help but scream in pain, he knew that absolute zero hurt like a bitch but he had no idea it hurt this much and guilt for hitting Barry with it so many time welled up. He let his gun drop and stared at his froze right hand and let out a ragged breath before he slammed his frozen hand against the corner of the wall and screamed again as his hand and the attached cuff shattered. Len leaned his head against the wall, trying to control the pain and his reaction to it, he didn’t have time for this he had to get to Barry and then Chronos before the team killed him. 

Len staggered to his feet and stumbled towards the room where Barry was, he let out a breath of relief seeing Barry was unharmed like Chronos said he was. 

“Barry, hey Scarlet I need you to wake up.” Len nudged Barry with his knee as his remaining hand was used to clutch his wrist to his chest. 

“Mmm? Len?” Barry turned over, hazy eyes opening and Len swore under his breath at the dilated pupils, Barry might have been drugged or he might even have a concussion. 

“We need to get out of here right now.” Len swallowed as Barry sat up and saw his lover’s naked skin. 

“Oh my god, you’re hand! Len what happened?” Barry spotted his lost hand and Len closed his eyes briefly as Barry’s gentle hands touched his wrists. 

“I’ll explain later, right now we need to get to the team.” Len jerked his head towards the door. 

“Okay, but I uh can’t move as fast as before.” Barry ducked his head down in shame while he wiggled into Len’s parka trying to cover his naked body. 

“I heard Red, don’t worry about that right now.” Len felt a pang of sorrow knowing that his speed was everything to Barry and his urge to ice ‘Zoom’ skyrocketed and sadness of what he had seemed to miss when he had been off with the Legends overwhelmed him. Len pointed his Cold gun at the chains and froze them, Barry yanked on the frozen metal and it shattered just leaving the manacles around his wrists. 

“Let’s go.” Barry said determinedly as he stood up on his own two feet and looped an arm around Len’s waist letting him use him as a crutch of sorts. 

Together the two made it out of the jump ship and while Len looked around confused Barry paled recognizing where they were from his time he had helped Oliver out. 

“Nanda Parbat.” Barry breathed as the two made their way down the trail that the other Legends had left. 

“What?” Len looked at the pale form of his lover.

“League of Assassin’s.” Barry explained briefly and Len nodded in understanding and prayed they weren’t going to run into any League members. 

Surprisingly they didn’t run into anyone, but they did hear the sounds of battle coming from the main chamber so they picked up the pace, they entered the entrance way to see Chronos on his knees about to be killed by the other Legends.

“STOP!” Len shouted and all heads whirled to look at him, staring in shock at Barry who was supporting Len who was clearly missing a hand.

“Why?” Sara asked, holding her Bo staff tighter, while Rip looked at Barry and Len in shock and confusion.

“Why don’t you show your face?” Len snarled at Chronos, Firestorm stepped forward and tore the mask off him.

“Mick?” Ray asked lowering his arm in shock. 

“Mick is the one whose been hunting us this whole time.” Len said, voice exhausted as he sagged against Barry who staggered a bit to keep both of them upright.

Sara pursed her lips and stepped forward and with a solid strike with her staff Mick collapsed forward unconscious.

“Should make transporting him easier.” She muttered before she turned to face Ra’s al Ghul. 

“Barry?” Ray, Kendra and Firestorm moved towards the two.

“Hey guys could use a hand here.” Barry smiled weakly at them, Ray moved forward and even through Len glared he let Ray support him and Kendra wrapped her arms around Barry, worry etched on her face. 

“What are you doing here?” Firestorm asked concerned for their friend.

“Long story, talk later.” Barry said in short bursts as his eyes started to flutter shut.

“Whoa there.” Kendra gasped, as Barry became dead weight in her arms, she tightened her grip on him her motherly instincts flaring up. 

“We need to get them back to the ship, Firestorm if you would?” Rip holstered his gun gesturing at the unconscious Chronos; Firestorm gave both Barry and Len one last worried look before hefting Chronos up over his shoulder. Sara finished her conversation with Ra before she re-joined the group and they made their way to the Waverider. 

“Med-bay?” Kendra looked at the others talking about Barry.

“No, put him in my room.” Len spoke up while Ray helped bring him to Med-bay to fix his hand.

“Uh, okay.” Kendra nodded as understanding crossed her face and she giggled and exchanged a look with Sara and the blonde laughed, as she understood as well, sending Len a smirk. Len rolled his eyes as Firestorm took Chronos to their brig and allowed Ray to help him onto a bed in the med-bay. 

“How come we didn’t know about this?” Len asked as Gideon and Rip used the tech in there to regenerate his hand.

“I have all your DNA on file for cases like this, you never knew about it because well none of you had lost a limb.” Rip explained as he worked.

“Huh.” Len lifted up his hand and curled his fingers, it felt the exact same as his old one, hell maybe even better. 

“Captain Hunter you and Mr. Snart have been requested to come to the bridge.” Gideon told them.

“Understood Gideon, come Mr. Snart I do believe we have a lot to discuss.” Rip gave Len a look before the two headed towards the bridge even if every cell in Len’s body told him to go curl up around Barry. 

Once the issue about Chronos/Mick was cleared up, Rip turned to the newest development, but Sara beat him to it.

“So Snart, you and the Flash huh.” Sara wiggled her eyebrows and Len rolled his eyes at the blonde assassin. 

“Yes that, Gideon why was I not notified about this?” Rip looked at the holographic head of Gideon.

“Because I was instructed not to.” Gideon said simply, sounding almost smug.

“And who instructed you not to?” Rip prodded, rubbing his brow.

“My creator of course, Barry Allen. He wished to keep his relationship with Mr. Snart a secret from you to quote if he is messing with the timeline then I’m messing with him end quote.” Gideon answered now she for sure sounded smug. Sara couldn’t help but start laughing, Jax and Kendra followed suit and even Len cracked a smile while Ray tried to stop from laughing out loud and even Stein looked amused while Rip felt the urge to bang his head against the console. 

“Speaking of, Mr. Snart your husband is awake and is looking for you.” Gideon said cheerfully.

“Wait, husband?” Len stared at the holographic head in shock.

“You got hitched and didn’t tell us, the shame Snart!” Sara elbowed him playfully. 

“That is your future together Mr. Snart, do not mess this up.” Gideon said, her voice taking a threatening tone before her head disappeared.

“Did he just get threatened by an AI?” Ray blinked.

“If Barry made her then yes, yes I did.” Len rubbed his eyes before he strode out of the bridge to Sara yelling at him to ‘get some’. 

Len walked into his room to see Barry still in his parka leaning against the mountain of pillows, his wrists free of the mangles instead bandages were wrapped around his wrists, but his face lit up when Len walked into the room. 

“Len, you’re hand is back!” Barry crawled towards Len and gently took Len’s regenerated hand into his own and carefully inspected it before dropped kisses over every inch of skin before he placed Len’s palm against his cheek letting out a soft sigh. 

“Future tech is very advance apparently.” Len commented and gently caressed Barry’s cheek as he took in his appearance, heat stirring in his stomach like it always did when he saw Barry naked, in his parka or otherwise. 

“Well I’m glad, I’m really sorry about Mick…” Barry whispered, kissing Len’s palm tenderly. 

“I don’t want to talk about him right now, he hurt you.” Len touched the back of Barry’s head feeling a goose egg there and a growl built up in his throat that someone touched what was his.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay.” Barry brought Len’s attention back to him. 

“He said something about you losing your speed?” Len sat next to Barry, pulling his speedster onto his lap wrapping his arms around the brunet’s waist. 

“Zoom, he’s a monster, a speedster from another Earth, he took my speed and I’m nothing now. I’m not the Flash, I’m not a hero.” Barry said quietly. 

“Hey, look at me Scarlet.” Len turned Barry’s chin so he was looking at him. 

“I don’t care about your speed, that never made you who you are. You are the Flash not because of your speed, it’s because you Barry Allen are a hero with or without your speed, do you understand me?” Len said sternly.

“Yes sir.” Barry nuzzled his face into Len’s neck, breathing in his scent and he felt himself relax and feel at home in the first long while. When Len said that to him, he believed it because Len never lied when it came to things like this, never. 

“Good.” Len said pleased that Barry seemed to understand what he was worth now.

“Oh and by the way.” Barry pulled back and punched Len in the gut. Len coughed and glared at his lover who was smiling cheekily at him.

“That was for not telling me about all of this.” Barry pointed his finger at Len, annoyance on his face.

“I didn’t want to say goodbye because that would feel like I was never going to come back.” Len muttered and the annoyance faded off of Barry’s face.

“Just give me some warning next time, I mean those marks actually lasted for days even with my healing, you have no idea how many looks I got.” Barry huffed, rolling his eyes at the smug look Len was now sporting. 

“Now without your healing they will last for weeks.” Len smirked as he leaned forward and gently bit Barry’s neck. 

“Oi!” Barry jabbed at Len to get him to release his neck. 

“I’ve missed you Scarlet.” Len muttered into Barry’s neck before he used his tongue to sooth the bite mark. 

“Just be careful okay, I don’t heal as fast as I used to and I don’t want to be limping when I see the rest of your team.” Barry warned and Len gave a foxy grin as he leaned in for a kiss. Barry sighed into the kiss as he gripped his shoulders to steady himself as Len tangled his new hand into Barry’s mused up hair but he avoided the bump knowing it would be tender. The kiss wasn’t their usual passionate kiss; this one was slow, tender and full of love. It was something they both needed after everything that had been happening lately. They parted to rest their foreheads against each others, just soaking in each other’s presence that they had been missing for so long. 

“Have you been using it?” Len asked quietly as he moved his fingers down to grip Barry’s ass. 

“Y-yes, but I need the real thing.” Barry breathed out as Len kneaded the muscle there. 

“Oh you’ll get the real thing soon enough.” Len promised, his voice sultry. 

“Tease.” Barry nipped Len’s ear as his body shivered at the promise. 

Len flipped them so Barry was now on his back and Len was unzipping his parka, pulling it off him so Barry was completely naked settled on the blue comforter of Len’s bed. Len gazed at the beautiful sight before him before he leaned down and used his mouth to worship Barry’s body, pleased that the marks he was leaving now would be with his lover for weeks. Len took pride in the fact he now had Barry a panting mess underneath of him, clearly it had been a long time since they had been together. 

Len grabbed Barry’s legs, hooking them over his shoulders lifting Barry’s hips so he could lick a stripe up Barry’s hard cock earning a gasp of pleasure and need from his speedster (speed force or not he was his speedster and had no doubt that he would get his speed back someway). Len moved his attention elsewhere and licked around Barry’s rim.

“L-Len!” Barry arched into his lover’s touch, fingers clenching at the sheets underneath him. Len gently used his tongue to enter Barry, flicking and rolling his tongue skillfully causing Barry to writhe and groan at the feeling of being tongued open. When Len felt that he was sufficiently stretched he withdrew his tongue and gently pushed two fingers into his lover to ensure he wasn’t going to hurt him. 

“Len, oh god, please.” Barry whined, hips bucking upward needing more. Len sat up, letting Barry’s legs drop onto the bed as he pulled off his jacket, shirt, jeans and boxers so he was just as naked as his lover. He rolled his hips, purposefully rubbing their cocks together, their pre-come mixing together, groans escaping from both of them. 

“On your hands and knees Scarlet.” Len ordered, he smiled fondly as Barry scrambled to get onto his hands and knees, legs spread out to the side to present his ass to his lover, excited for what was to come. Len smiled at his lover’s eagerness and rubbed his hard, slick cock between Barry’s ass cheeks watching Barry shiver at the feeling before he gripped his cock with one hand and gently pressed his cock into his stretched hole. Both men groaned as Len slid in fully feeling Barry flutter around his length. 

“Fuck, you’re still so tight Barry.” Len leaned down and licked up Barry’s spine before he gently bit at Barry’s ear as Barry shifted on the bed, his hips started to buck backwards with a low whine. 

“Use your words Barry.” Len encouraged, wanting to hear his speedster beg. 

“Please sir, please move.” Barry wiggled his hips before letting out a soft gasp when Len smacked his ass. 

“What exactly do you want me to do Barry?” Len prodded as he ever so slowly circled his hips. 

“Fuck me sir, please fill me up with your cock sir!” Barry full out begged, his mind having been overwhelmed with need and pleasure. He didn’t realize how much he needed this until now. 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Len smirked as he pulled his hips back so just the tip of his cock remained inside his lover before he suddenly snapped his hips forward thrusting back into Barry getting a strangled groan from the brunet. 

Len gripped Barry’s hip as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusting, intending to make this good for both of them and from the gasps, groans and the way Barry was arching back towards him Len knew he was doing it right. 

“Oh god.” Barry gasped as he saw stars when a thrust from Len hit his prostate dead on. Len smiled fondly at the familiar gasp before he paused, still deep inside his lover and he wrapped his arms around Barry’s torso and pulled Barry upright so his back was resting against Len’s chest. Len mouthed at Barry’s shoulder as he resumed his pace, making sure to adjust his angle so he could still hit Barry’s prostate with almost every thrust. Len’s fingers tweaked at Barry’s sensitive nipples before his left hand pressed down against Barry’s stomach while his right hand wrapped around Barry’s aching cock. 

“Do you want to come Barry?” Len whispered, licking up Barry’s neck enjoying the taste of his speedster.

“Oh yes, yes sir, please let me come, please.” Barry babbled, eyes closing as he did his best to keep himself from jerking up into Len’s hand. 

“Go ahead.” Len approved, feeling his own climax building. Barry jerked his hips up into Len’s fist a few times while Len snapped his own hips forward and with a loud groan of Len’s name Barry came undone and his body clenched tightly around Len, the older man swore as he was brought to his own climax, emptying inside of his lover as per usual. The two stayed locked together as they rode out their orgasms before Len maneuvered them so they were spooning on his bed.

“So much for not limping in front of your team.” Barry huffed, reaching a hand down to his hip and intertwined their fingers together. 

“Where is the fun in that? I want to see Hunter’s face.” Len nuzzled his face into Barry’s neck listening to Barry give a soft laugh.

“What am I going to do with you?” Barry asked fondly. 

“According to Gideon in the future you marry me.” Len said smugly.

“Really, marriage huh?” Barry smiled, twisting his head back to kiss Len. 

“Maybe when you defeat Savage and I deal with Zoom, we’ll talk marriage.” Barry winked before he cuddled back into Len’s chest, closing his eyes fading into a well-deserved slumber.

“You are something else Barry Allen.” Len kissed the back of Barry’s neck fondly, wrapping his arms around his lover before he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
